Feraligatr
|name='Feraligatr' |jname=(オーダイル Oudairu) |image=160Feraligatr.png |ndex=160 |evofrom=Croconaw |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= fer-RAH-lee-gei-tur |hp=85 |atk=105 |def=100 |satk=79 |sdef=83 |spd=78 |total=530 |species=Big Jaw Pokémon |type= |height=7'07" |weight=195.8 lbs. |ability=Torrent Sheer Force (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ }} Feraligatr (Japanese: オーダイル Oudairu) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Johto region, evolved from Croconaw and Totodile. Special abilities Feraligatr has strong jaws to learn Ice Fang and Crunch. As does all Water-type starter Pokémon, it's only ability is Torrent, which slightly increases the power of Water-type attacks when it's HP gets low. Evolution Feraligatr evolves from Croconaw at level 30. It is the final evolution of Totodile. In the anime This Pokémon is seen in the anime episode "The Cerulean Badge Of Courage" and is owned by the man that makes the beautiful Cerulean Gym badge. Game info Game locations | goldsilver=Evolve Croconaw| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Croconaw| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Croconaw| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Trade| dprarity=None| platinum=Trade| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Croconaw| hgssrarity=None| }} Side game locations | Trozei=Endless Level 27 Forever Level 76 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Western Cave (49F-58F)| PMD2=Lake Afar (B16F-B24F)| Ranger1=Underground Waterways| }} Pokédex entries | name=Feraligatr| gold=When it bites with its massive and powerful jaws, it shakes its head and savagely tears its victim up.| silver=It is hard for it to support its own weight out of water, so it gets down on all fours. But it moves fast.| crystal=Although it has a massive body, its powerful hind legs enable it to move quickly, even on the ground.| ruby=Feraligatr intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth. In battle, it will kick the ground hard with its thick and powerful hind legs to charge at the foe at an incredible speed.| sapphire=Feraligatr intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth. In battle, it will kick the ground hard with its thick and powerful hind legs to charge at the foe at an incredible speed.| emerald=It opens its huge mouth to intimidate enemies. In battle, it runs using its thick and powerful hind legs to charge the foe with incredible speed.| firered=It is hard for it to support its own weight out of water, so it gets down on all fours. But it moves fast.| leafgreen=When it bites with its massive and powerful jaws, it shakes its head and savagely tears its victim up.| diamond=It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey.| pearl=It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey.| platinum=It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey.| heartgold=When it bites with its massive and powerful jaws, it shakes its head and savagely tears its victim up.| soulsilver=It is hard for it to support its own weight out of water, so it gets down on all fours. But it moves fast.| black=It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey.| white=It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |gldspr=Feraligatr G.png |gldsprs=Feraligatr Shiny G.png |slvspr=Feraligatr S.png |slvsprs=Feraligatr Shiny S.png |cryspr=Feraligatr C.gif |crysprs=Feraligatr Shiny C.gif |IIback=Feraligatr Back II.png |IIbacks=Feraligatr Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr=Feraligatr RS.png |rbysapsprs=Feraligatr Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=Feraligatr E.gif |emeraldsprs=Feraligatr Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=Feraligatr RS.png |frlgsprs=Feraligatr Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Feraligatr Back III.png |IIIbacks=Feraligatr Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Feraligatr DPPt.png |dpsprs=Feraligatr Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr=Feraligatr DPPt.png |ptsprs=Feraligatr Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr=Feraligatr HGSS.png |hgsssprs=Feraligatr Shiny HGSS.png |IVback=Feraligatr Back IV.png |IVbacks=Feraligatr Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Feraligatr BW.gif |bwsprs=Shiny Feraligatr BW.gif |Vback=Feraligatr Back V.gif |Vbacks=Feraligatr Shiny Back V.gif }} Trivia * Feraligatr bears a striking resemblance to the famous , . * Feraligatr is the tallest of all Starter Pokémon. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female Category:Stage 2 Pokémon